Suits and Lace
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: This is the follow up to Secrets,Kids,and is is about the wedding and Lindsey watching the kids.What could go wrong.
1. Wedding

**This will be a chapter or two that follows Secrets,Kids,and Couples.**

"Lindsey do you have the girls ready?"Catherine asked from the smaller room next to the dressing room.

"Almost Caitlin wont be still for me to do her hair."Lindsey said trying to entertain the two older girls.

Catherine came walking into the room telling Sara she would be right back."Linds you finish getting Lizzie and Emmy I'll do Kit-Cat's hair."

Lindsey helped Liz and Em with their shoes then finished curling their she finished she set them up at the table with a puzzle.

"Finished,Now just put her shoes on and she'll be ready."Catherine went running back to help put Caitlin on the couch with a movie and went to get herself curled her hair to match the rest of the finished and found all three girls quietly watching the also found Eric siting with them"Hi Eric."

" brought me down here."

Lindsey nodded and walked to the door between the two room."We're done."

Catherine walked out followed by Sara."What do you think?"Catherine said moving so all the kids could see Sara.

All the kids said in uion."Awsome!"

Sara's dress was simple with ivory lace covering the whole 's hair was curled with a simple gold flower 's dress was navy blue with flower beading on the top and matching 3/4 sleeve skirt was flowy tiered floor 's dress matched but her skirt was three flower girl dresses were silver with a silver lace 's suit jacket and pants were siver and he had a navy blue tie."I think were ready."Sara said ovisley nervous.

First Liz and Em walked down throughing the white rose petals along the dark blue and Caitlin walked down them were Linds and walked Sara down the the wedding Lindsey was in charge to keep up with the kids and make sure Greg didn't get in too much Sara and Nick danced everyone started and Warrick were dancing while Greg was trying to get someone to dance was watching Kit-Cat while the other two kids were running everywere."Lizzie and Emmy you better get back here."Lindsey said chasing them.

After she caught them she found Eric and decided to find a not so crowded place for the kids to play and soon all but Eric were fast a sleep."Eric can you watch them and I'll go see what I'm supposed to do with your sisters."

"Thats fine."

Lindsey walked into the now less crowded room and quickly found Nick."Uncle Nicky what am I supposed to do with three sleeping kids?"

"I'll find Sara and will come out there."

A few minutes later Sara,Nick,Catherine,and Warrick were picked up Caitlin while Nick picked up went to pick up Emmy but Sara stopped him and picked Emmy they left Lindsey was mentally preparing herself for the kids who were staying with her for two weeks while Sara and Nick were on vacation.

Next day

"Mom when will they be here?"Lindsey said running down the stairs.

"Any minute now."Catherine siad walking out from the kitchen right then the door bell soon as Catherine opened the door Eric and Caitlin came running was carrying Emmy while Nick had Lizzie.

"Catherine we've got some bad when Em was sick she got around Lizzie."Sara said setting down Emmy who ran after her brother.

"Is that right Lizzie bug?"Catherine said taking Lizzie from Nick.

Catherine,Sara,and Nick talked for ten minutes while Lindsey tried to come up with something for the kids to she put in a movie for and Caitlin started playing with some flash cards. Eric loved teaching his -Cat couldn't even talk yet but Eric still insisted on teaching her how to thought to hersefl."If every day is like this will be fine for two weeks."The next day Catherine had to run some earns and Lizzie was still sick.

"Kit-Cat you want to come with me?"Catherine said picking Caitlin gave Catherine a huge also went with Catherine leaving Linds with the two other could go wrong.

**Please let me now what you think.**


	2. Library

Lizzie was still sick so Lindsey went to check on her.

"Em you stay her and watch your movie."

Emmy continued to watch her movie but soon got tierd of decided to venture through the house and came about a small room filled with were a few books on science,a couple of romance novels,and the rest were children books covering the picked up one of the books and read the title outloud"The Learning Train."Emmy found a chair next to the window and begun to read.

Lindsey walked downstairs and was fixing to start on their lunches when she noticed Emmy wasn't watching her movie.

"Em where are you?"

Lindsey yelled trying not to have a panick was to busy reading her third book so she didn't after going through almost all the rooms in the house she found Emmy.

"What do you think you are doing running off?"

Emmy put her book down and looked up at Lindsey.

"Sorry but I got bored."

"It's fine you can continue reading.I'll let you now when lunch is time let me know if you want to wonder off."

Emmy thanked Lindsey and got back to reading.

Lindsey heared a car pull up and heard the kids come running into the house.

"Linds guess what?"

"What Eric?"Lindsey said walking out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Catherine said after lunch we could go play with Sam."

"Cool,Do you think you can go drag your sister out of the library?"

Eric went running off.

"Lindsey were they good for you?"

"Ya but I thought I lost Em when she dissiperard to the library."

After lunch the six of them walked to Nick and Sara's house to play with their stayed in the house with Lizzie who was feeling a little better but didn't want to run around with the rest off they got back to Catherine's house Eric started asking questions.

"Can we please go see Uncle Greg?"

"Three conditions,You have to obey Lindsey,You have to take a nap before we leave,And last Lizzie has to feel well enough to also have to stay out of everyone's way."

All the kids agreed.

**Thanks for next chapter will be about their Lab trip.I do not own CSI.**


	3. Uncle Gil

Lizzie was feeling better so Catherine decided to let the kids go to lab with her."Lindsey are y'all ready?"

She received four yes and one first person they ran into was they met the guys in the breakroom."Somebody wants to see their uncle Rick and uncle Greg."Catherine said carrying Caitlin.

"Uncle Greg!"Eric yelled.

Eric and Greg had become really good friends."Can we go see Al?"Lizzie said who loved to spend time with him.

"Sure,Greg keep an eye on Eric."Catherine and the rest of the kids went to find Al"

Lizzie stayed with Al while they went in search of Emmy's two favorite people."Can we go see Uncle Jim and Uncle Gil?"

No one ever expected Grissom to like Emmy could make him and Ecklie were walking down the hall when Emmy spotted Grissom."Uncle Gil!"

Grissom stopped and bent down to her gave him a huge hug while he spun her in stood shocked wathcing the scene play out in front of him."Hey ladybug want go find the rest of the team for an anocment?"

Emmy nodded and followed Grissom while Ecklie looked at them like they were crazy.

**Sorry it's short.I wonder what Grissom is going to tell the team.**


	4. Gil's soft side

Everyone was gathered in the break still had Emmy in his were two people that the team had never met standing near the door with was an older male in his other was a young blonde who looked to be in her twentys."Everyone I would like you to meet csi D.B Russell and csi Morgan Russell will be your new supervisor and csi Brody is being transferred here."

Everyone stayed Catherine asked the question everyone was wandering."Your leaving the lab Grissom."

Grissom nodded."But I won't get to see you any more uncle Gil."Emmy said almost crying.

"I'll visit."Grissom said forgetting all of the people in the room.

"You promise Uncle Gil."

"I promise."Then he handed her a piece of paper with his cell phone number."You can call me whenever you want."

By know most of the staff had cleared out but the kids,Catherine,Ecklie,and the two new comers stayed to watch the scene play out.

"Okay you can leave but you better come visit soon."Emmy said giving him a warning look.

"I promise."He said putting her on the he took her hand."Why don't you come help me clean out my office?"

Emmy nodded then the pair walked to Grissom's office.

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to put this little bit into the there are a few mistakes since I wrote this on my tablet.**


	5. Barbecue

It took some time,but everyone adjusted to the new team was still Eric's favorite person ,but he enjoyed spending time with D. seemed to like Catherine the best also gained another favorite Aunt.

Two weeks later everyone was waiting at Catherine's house where they were all getting ready for a and Nick were getting back that day and the kids were super excited even Caitlin."Aunt Catherine when will they get here?"A very inpatient Lizzie asked."Soon Lizzie bug."

Eric and Greg were reading a comic in the living was entertaining Caitlin while Lindsey was helping Catherine set and Emmy had disappeared to the library reading a book on ladybugs.

There was a knock on the door."Morgan can you please get that."Catherine yelled from the answered the back opened the door to show Sara and Nick standing in the saw both of them and stepped in front of held her arms out to Sara and she said her first word."Mama."Sara picked her up and was almost Caitlin held her arms to Nick"Dada."Sara handed her to Nick then was bulldozed by three very excited the kids had already told Sara and Nick about the new team members.

"How about we join everyone in the backyard."Nick suggested after all the kids were giving a hug and had told them about their two weeks with kids were playing in the sprinklers while all the adults were not all the adults Morgan and Greg joined team had already made a bet that those two would be a couple before they ate the kids,Morgan,and Greg went back to play in the water this time they were joined by Sara,Nick,Catherine and was also a bet going around that Catherine and Warrick were a couple.

After a day of fun and lots of water fights everyone went was happy and things were perfect for the night as perfect as things could get.

THE End.

**If you would like me to continue with the seris please let me not I'll probably just leave it her and maybe write a epilogue.**


	6. Epilogue

**I've decided to write an epilogue.I have several other story's I'm working on and two other series.**

**1 year later**

All the kids started found a part-time job watching them at a month Emmy would go to the park with he found a job in Costa Rica Emmy would spend her day at the park with Russel and his granddaughter when he had started spending her time taking ballerina spent his time in the lab learning all about the csi was talking more and spent a lot of the time with her also found enjoyment in not being the only boy any he had a brother named Ethan Cole Catherine and Warrick also tied the and Greg had started dating and Ecklie was having a soon warmed up to the idea of all the csi dating and marrying each after his daughter,Greg,Nick,and Warrick had a talk with was happy and that's what mattered.

**Well that's the end.**


End file.
